Steve Claus
Steven "Steve" Claus is the eldest son of Malcolm and Margaret Claus, the older brother of Arthur Claus, the grandson of Grandsanta and the tritagonist of the 2011 Christmas film Arthur Christmas. He was voiced by Hugh Laurie, who also voiced Dr. Cockroach and Mr. Bunny. Biography Backstory Steve was born in the North Pole to Malcolm and Margaret Claus, who a few years later had another son named Arthur. Being the eldest, Steve would be next in line to replace Malcolm as Santa. Some years later after his grandfather Grandsanta flew his sleigh Eve during the Cuban missile crisis and nearly cause World War Three, Steve along with Malcolm, decided that Grandsanta should not fly anymore. Steve then made orders for Eve to be scrapped and the barn it was stored in to be sealed off. Unbeknownst to Steve, Grandsanta managed to spare Eve from being scrapped by threatening the elves that he would feed them to polar bears. ''Arthur Christmas'' Steve served as the head of mission control at The North Pole and was assisted by an elf named Peter. Steve helped his father Malcolm during his missions as Santa on Christmas Eve. Following his 70th mission as Santa, Malcolm said that he could not wait for his 71st mission, much to Steve's dismay as he had hoped that Malcolm would retire and let him be the next Santa. After it is discovered that one present (a bike for a girl named Gwen who lives in Trelew in England) was not delivered, Steve says that they will able to deliver it a few days after Christmas. However, Steve's brother Arthur along with his grandfather Grandsanta and an elf named Bryony Shelfley decide to deliver the bike before sunrise. After discovering what has happened, Steve manages to contact the trio and tries to get them to return home. Arthur tries to convince Steve to help them deliver the bike. This nearly works out until an elf at mission control says that Arthur and Gransanta will be heroes. Unwilling to share the glory, Steve refuses and once again demands the trio to return home. However, the trio carry on their mission. After the elves start to panic about the negelected delivery, Steve along with Malcolm and Margaret take the S-1 (the ship used to deliver presents) to deliver a bike to Gwen. However, they end up in a diffrent country and Steve gives the bike to a boy named Pedro. They eventually arrive in Trelew and meet Arthur and Grandsanta. As Steve, Malcolm and Grandsanta argue over who should place the bike under Gwen's tree, they soon see that only Arthur truly cares about Gwen's feelings. Because of this, they decide that Arthur should be the next Santa. At the end of the film which takes place the following year, it is revealed that Steve is now Chief Operating Officer. Description Steve is a tall man with brown eyes, grey hair and a grey goatee beard shaped like a Christmas tree. His attire is a red suit with a Christmas tree pattern. At one point in the film, Steve wears a Santa suit, a green shirt and a cardinal red tie. Like the rest of his family, Steve speaks with an English accent. Gallery Images 1001_animations__arthur_christmas_by_regulas314-dasw5va.png|Steve with his brother Arthur and their father Malcolm. Steve_3-0.jpg StiveArthur_Christmas-7.jpg Arthur-christmas-santa-and-sons.jpg Trivia *When he was eight, Steve hoped that Malcolm would give him a pool table for Christmas. However he did not get one as Malcolm said that he should have written to him. *Steve is very similar to Mr. Burns, Squidward, and King Julian as all four characters have unwillingly won the affection of a male character. though the the latter are aware of this and had shown not to be interested due to many reasons, they just ignore it and still keep him as his assistant or "friend" due to not wanting to do the easiest of jobs like: bringing his own drink. *Steve Is often to be the Main Antagonist of the film,this is false since he is just trying help Arthur. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Predecessor Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pirates Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Related to Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated